Life
by ottomatic21
Summary: Aaron experiences tragedy in his life, when he loses his uncle to Lou Gerhig's disease. Can the Rocket Power gang convince him to go back to his fun, old loving self, or is he going to give everyone the cold shoulder?
1. Chapter 1

**Life**

**A fan fiction by Aaron **

Chapter One: The Darkest of Days

Aaron was on his way to Ocean Shores for a two week vacation. It was a stormy August day, and the flight had its bumps and bruises. One month had passed since his uncle John had passed away from ALS, better known as Lou Gerhig's disease. "I'll be damned if I will ever let someone die like that again." Aaron had hoped the trip to Ocean Shores would clear his head up.

Things had definitely changed since his last trip to Ocean Shores. No longer, the innocent looking 20 year old who hung out with little kids anymore. No sir, he was no longer a boy, but a man. His earrings and bandana stood out, as well tattoo of "John".

"Hey, you punk! You're in my seat." Oh great, Aaron thought. "Why don't you just shut up and shove that cigar down your throat." The stranger didn't take too nicely to that and punched Aaron in the eye. That pissed him off and Aaron tackled him down and started to beat him badly. It took 6 officers to restrain him. Apparently, though no arrests were made, and all of the passengers looked at him like he was a freak.

Meanwhile, in Ocean Shores, Otto and Reggie, both sophomores in high school were drinking their milkshakes at Ray's Shore Shack. Tito had died a few years ago, due to his weight problems, so Ray had to take care of the store of himself. "I've got a big surprise for you," Ray said. "Aaron's coming over for a vacation, but he's not doing it for fun this time. No, this time it is for him to clear his head." Otto asked, "Why, what's wrong?" Ray simply stated: "His uncle John just passed away from ALS, so I would appreciate it if you would help him with his stuff." Otto just being the smart aleck he was just said, "Okay, whatever."

Reggie was speechless. "This was his uncle's death! Have you had no heart or respect for him?" Otto replied, "Yeah, but I want to skate with him when he comes!" Two hours later, it was time to get Aaron from the airport. Reggie was the first one to greet him. She looked very shocked. This was not the same Aaron she once knew. "How are you, Aaron? I'm sorry about your uncle's death."

Otto could not keep his childish comments to himself. "Wow, Aaron, you sure put on a few pounds. You look like an ape now!" "Is that right?" Aaron had enough. He just beat down Otto. "Don't you ever say that! Let's go guys, I've had enough!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Scott meets up with the gang

A big, midnight blue 4x4 pickup pulled up to wherever the kids and Aaron had gone and parked. A tall, commanding figure in a short haircut and beachwear got out. The kids recognized him immediately.

"Hey Scott!" Otto and Twister shouted.

"What's up, guys?" Scott replied. Scott had been ...away for a while. He was still the joyful, inquisitive soul who enjoyed mentoring the fearless foursome who was just a few years his junior, but there was something ...different about him. He'd met Aaron before, and noticed something was not quite right with him. With an understanding look on his face, he strode over.

"Whassamatter, Aaron?" Scott asked as he took a seat next to the guy in the red sweatshirt.

"My uncle died", Aaron said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that," Scott counseled. Aaron just sad there looking ((in his reflection?)) at his tattoo of John on his neck. "That was his name--John?" Scott asked.

Aaron could only nod silently Scott's accurate surmise; Scott looked hard at the ground for a long moment before speaking. "I sympathize with you, Aaron. Just a few months ago, I lost someone very close to me as well. Hey! Let's go someplace a little quieter where we can talk. Wait here."

Scott stepped over to his truck and grabbed his blades, pads, and helmet, and a skateboard, pads, and helmet for Aaron. As he geared up, Aaron flinched once he recognized the pattern on the helmet--like Otto's, but this one lime and yellow stripes on black--that Scott was lending him.

"Lou?" asked Aaron as Scott started towing him gently down the bike path. "A long story", Scott answered, as he and Aaron plopped onto a park-bench. He began to tell the tale of how Lou had been touched personally by the goings on in the Middle East and had enlisted in the service. Scott had followed suit, partly for personal reasons and partly to watch Lou's back. They had worked together so well in so many critical situations they had faced in their adventures that the brass consented to them going through basic and advanced training together, and to their being posted to the same unit.

Eventually, The Call came for their unit to ship out: This was it.

They were heading for the big sandy place.

"Me, Lou, and some of the other guys in our squad discovered this

dungeon. Hundreds of women and kids had been held there in the dark

and the heat without food and water for several days."

Aaron listened very intently as Scott continued. "I know what I've

said before, but when the republicans bagged a third term in the

White House, I began to fear for those kids back here. I figured, as

Lou had told me, that if I didn't fight now, they would have to fight

later.

Anyway, we had called for some armored trucks to take these

people to the refugee center. We were almost done when--" Scott

flinched slightly at the sound of a distant thunderclap. "--We were

almost done when this wild-eyed, grungy dude jumps up at us through

this secret trap door, brandishing a rifle and a machete. He runs at

us screaming 'Allahu akhbar!' The rest of the stragglers start

crying and try to get out, jamming the exit. Lou stepped towards the

man, being the only one between this bad guy and the victims. But it

cost Lou the split second he'd have needed to raise his rifle more

easily ..."

"And he got shot first?" asked Aaron. "Woah."

"Yeah. It went in Lou's neck, in a weak spot of his armour. Lou and I

shot back at the bastard, there wasn't enough left of him to scrape

off the floor. But it was too late for Lou." Scott drew a heavy sigh.

"We demolished that hell hole, not one brick was left connected to

another. We put 15 terrorists in chains and marched them on foot

thirty kilometers non stop back to headquarters, at gunpoint, while

the rest of our company rode back in trucks and cars. But I enjoyed

every step of it," Scott whispered hoarsely. "The worst part of it

all though was me having to visit Mr. and Mrs. Crumpacker at home and

telling them that though I did everything in my power to look out for

Lou, their boy wasn't going to be coming home. All because of some

stupid, greedy terrorists, probably out to make an extra dinar or two

doing God knows what with those poor folks."

"Aaron, how old was your Uncle John? Were you particularly close to

him?" Scott asked after a long moment staring out to sea.

"51," Aaron replied. "It sucks that he's gone, and the damn government didn't do anything to help his cause!" "Why so?" Scott was wondering what exactly Aaron was saying. "The war," Aaron replied. "We are spending entirely too much on that and not our problems at home," as Aaron laced up his rollerblades, thankful that Scott gave that to him.

Scott and Aaron bladed while Otto and his friends were chilling at his home. While Twister, Reggie, and Sammy were out in back skateboarding, Otto thought about how it wasn't cool to tease his friend like that. Especially after the incident that took place. He was going to do something special for Aaron. Otto knew exactly what would cheer him up. Since, Otto had become a national celebrity after the Big Break; he would sign his board and give it to him.

First, he gave Aaron a call on his cell phone. "Aaron?" Aaron picked up, "Otto? Yeah, I'm very sorry I hit you. We're better friends than that. I guess it just got to me that he past away. How about a movie tonight? My treat!" Otto said that was fine with him. Just him and Otto alone. Best friends trying to have a good time together. However, it would be a fateful night for one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Shot.

As soon as Otto and Aaron headed to the movie theater to see the new movie "X-Men 3", some gunshots were fired out. Fortunately for Otto, he was not shot. Aaron was not either. It was his sister, Reggie, shot twice in the stomach. The EMT's were on the way there. Aaron and Otto stood there in panic, while Ray got the call and was over there within seconds. "My angel," Ray cried. Even Twister and Lars came to see what happened. Aaron ran away. "Where in the hell is Aaron?" Otto asked. "Reggie is dying!"

Then, Aaron came back with the gun…and the gun man. "Let's see who this is." Everyone stood in shock. It was Eddie. "But why, Eddie?" Aaron was curious. "I was thrown out of my mom's house, and I joined this gang. In order to be in there, I had to shoot that someone. It was Reggie. I am now a hired gunman."

"You bastard! Who else did you shoot?" Otto was just furious and wanted answers. "Aaron's ex-girlfriend, Megan." Now, Aaron was seething with rage. He punched Eddie in the stomach. "Oh yeah, did I mention your uncle John was a loser?" Now Aaron just snapped. He grabbed Eddie by the throat and snapped Eddie's neck on his knees.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Reggie was in critical condition. It seemed like it was very unlikely that she would survive the gunshot wounds. Diagnosis: Internal bleeding from the stomach. If the doctors could not perform surgery, then in a matter of hours, she would die from the wounds.

Back around the theater, the gang was cleaning up the blood scene. Scott showed up. "What's going on?" Aaron replied sadly, "Reggie got shot. By Eddie. He's part of a gang now. I have no other information. Eddie is in custody right now for battery and assault with a deadly weapon."

Scott shook his head. "Is this what the world is coming to? A bunch of thugs shooting each other? We need peace on Earth, people."

Sadly, when the Rockets got to the hospital, it was too late. The nurse told the whole gang the news. Reggie had just expired at 4:57 PM. She was only 17 years old. 17 years old! Dead from gunshots from a freak who shot her for no damn reason.

Aaron and Otto just hugged each other, as they cried together. Scott shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe this either. Death had become a common theme in everyone's life. It would take a long time for everything in Aaron and Otto's lives to be completely rebuilt. And Scott knew both of them very well. They had the courage to stand up to anything. But, at this moment, at this hour, he needed to be by them.


End file.
